


Tangents

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [154]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Canon-ish, Caroline Forbes Goes to New Orleans, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23074846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: Anonymous asked: In the middle of a conversation about the next strategy to defy something or someone Klaus and Caroline get into a very passionate debate about some literature. You can do it as a mini for the sundays or as a normal drabble. Thank you.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [154]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/378628
Kudos: 48





	Tangents

“Oh, my _god_ , you can’t just mention the time you met Shakespeare and declare your opinion correct.”

“Just as you can’t rely upon adaptation theory to claim a form of originality for the banal works you’ve been reading.”

A sudden silence fell over the mansion all the way from his studio, which left Bonnie shaking her head in the kitchen. “He’s going to pay for that one.”

Rebekah hummed in agreement, pouring another mimosa for their brunch. “As long as she doesn’t touch the first editions, at least Elijah won’t get involved. I’m still bored from his diatribe on the degradation of satire.”

Clinking their glasses, Bonnie was about to complain over Kol’s contrarian streak in insisting upon adding My Little Pony in any cultural discussion, but Caroline had flashed down to steal both their drinks for herself. “Having fun?”

“He’s so smug,” she grimaced. “I swear, if he wasn’t such a good boyfriend-”

Rebekah snorted. “Yes, please explain how my brother, the violent murderer with controlling tendencies, keeps you around despite his centuries of literary snobbery.”

Her mouth fell open to argue, only to snap shut in a frown. “Shut up, you know what I mean.”

“How eloquent,” Bonnie laughed, wondering how their life became…this. “Maybe you should take up another romance reading kick, make him regret looking down on the genre.”

Pressing her lips together, Caroline gave a slow, mischievous nod. “I can work with that.”

“I can hear you,” Klaus called, making all the women burst into a round of giggles. “If anything, I’m likely to benefit from the scheme.

Bonnie and Rebekah groaned in unison as Caroline flashed back upstairs, taking advantage of the open bottle of champagne. “We should really all get our own places,” Bonnie said, trying not to listen to the crash of furniture and whatever else they got up to.

“In separate countries, surely,” Rebekah added, her face crumpled in disgust. “I thought you soundproofed the rooms?”

“I did, but they only work if they _shut the door,_ ” she called out in a pleading tone. When they got no response, though, she stood up. “Let’s go find brunch elsewhere, yeah?”


End file.
